Meek Mill
• Roddy Ricch |full name = Robert Rihmeek Williams |nationality = American |residence = Pennsylvania, America |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Robert Rihmeek Williams (born ), known professionally as his stage name Meek Mill, is an American rapper, songwriter, and activist. Born and raised in Philadelphia, he embarked on his music career as a battle rapper, and later formed a short-lived rap group, The Bloodhoundz. In 2008, Atlanta-based rapper T.I. signed Meek Mill to his first record deal. In February 2011, after leaving Grand Hustle Records, Mill signed with Miami-based rapper 's Maybach Music Group. Mill's debut album, Dreams and Nightmares, was released in 2012 under MMG and Warner Bros. Records. The album, preceded by the lead single "Amen" (featuring Drake), debuted at number two on the U.S. Billboard 200. In November 2017, he was sentenced to two to four years in prison for violating parole and served five months at the State Correctional Institution – Chester in Chester, Pennsylvania, before being released while his trial continues. In August 2019, a documentary series about his battle with the criminal justice system, , was released on . Mill served as executive producer on the series. Legal issues Civil suit On November 29, 2017, Meek Mill and Roc Nation were sued by the family of Jaquan Graves, who was shot and killed in the parking lot outside a Connecticut concert in December 2016. Graves had just left the facility when gunfire started and he was killed. The lawsuit also claims that Mill and Roc Nation allowed "thugs" to remain on the premises after exhibiting disorderly, disruptive, argumentative, angry and agitated behaviors toward patrons. Allegations against Cosmopolitan Resort In May 2019 Meek Mill was turned away from the when attempting to attend a show. His attorney, Joe Tacopina, alleged that Mill was turned away because of his race. On May 25, 2019, Mill said that he intended to pursue legal action against the hotel for racial discrimination. Within days, the Cosmopolitan issued the requested apology. Tacopina then announced that his client had accepted it, and no lawsuit would be forthcoming. Activism In 2018, following his release from state custody, Mill co-founded the REFORM Alliance Foundation with fellow recording artist Jay-Z. The nonprofit organization's mission is to reform the by lobbying for change in its laws and policies, beginning with probation and parole. Drake feud In July 2015, Meek Mill publicly criticized Canadian Toronto-based entertainer Drake on Twitter, calling him out for not writing his own lyrics. In a series of tweets, the rapper claimed his counterpart used a ghostwriter for "R.I.C.O.", a song off Mill's second album, Dreams Worth More Than Money. He also admitted that he was upset that Drake did not promote the album on Twitter, upon its release. “Stop comparing Drake me too. He don't write his own raps. That's why he ain't tweet my album because we found out!”, Meek Mill commented. Meek Mill had identified the ghostwriter as Quentin Miller, a local rapper from Atlanta. On January 30, 2016, Drake released a new diss track aimed at Mill, titled "Summer Sixteen", as the buzz single, used to promote his fourth studio album, Views. Less than fifteen minutes later, Mill released a response track with label mate Omelly called "War Pain". The track references several lines from "Summer Sixteen", including an incident in which Drake played "Back to Back" in a public hotel, in which, he had a room directly above Mill. Four months later, Mill released a remix of Fat Joe and Remy Ma's "All the Way Up" with fellow rappers Fabolous and Jadakiss. Meek directly references Drake in several lines of the song, such as "If you didn't write it, don't record it." He also implied that he was in a relationship with Drake's current love interest, Rihanna. Meek Mill and Drake were both respectively endorsed by and Whataburger for their feud. After Mill's release from prison in 2018, the feud was officially squashed. Drake is featured in Mill's post-incarceration album Championships. Personal life Following his release from his three-to-six month prison sentence for probation violation on December 2, 2014, Mill began dating rapper and singer Nicki Minaj in early 2015; he accompanied her as an opening act on her 2015 world tour. On January 2, 2017, it was reported that Meek Mill and Nicki Minaj had ended their two-year relationship. Their breakup is furthermore detailed on Minaj's 2017 single, "Regret in Your Tears". While shopping in Maxfield, Mill was involved in a verbal altercation with Minaj and her husband, , before he was escorted out of the store. The issue resulted in a Twitter exchange between Mill and Minaj highlighting a series of abuse allegations by both parties. Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views